Current systems and methods for authenticating a customer include requesting sensitive data from the customer, such as an account number, a transaction card number, a social security number, a mother's maiden name, a password, and/or other personal data. Because certain information may be known by fraudsters, “something you know” authentication techniques force obscure questions such as “What is your grandfather's middle name?” Also, if customers forget the answers to certain questions such as “Who was your favorite teacher?” the customer could be locked out of its user experience after repeated failed attempts. The knowledge based authentication therefore is limited by the customer's ability to select, retain and reproduce obscure responses. Also, current malware and phishing attacks are capable of acquiring such obscure information, including two-factor authentication responses when transmitted via a network. With increased travel and the nature of mobile devices, sensitive data may be requested via a telephone call in a public space thereby compromising the sensitive data when a customer responds orally via telephone. Current authentication processes therefore are not only burdensome for customers but also time-consuming and costly for companies providing customer service to these customers.
These and other drawbacks exist.